mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapestries MUCK
Tapestries MUCK (frequently informally shortened to Taps) is an adults-only social and roleplaying MUCK popular within the furry fandom. The overall theme of the game is a world of anthropomorphic animal characters who may participate in BDSM and sex freely in the public areas of the game world. Because the MUCK, a MUD-style online social game, is text-based, this amounts to cybersex (sometimes called "yiff" in the furry fandom, although this word has a subtly negative connotation). No players under the age of 18 are allowed to join. Though this is almost impossible to verify, players found to be under the age of 18 are typically banned from the game server. As of 2002 Tapestries became the largest and most populated furry fandom non-graphical online game, with an average of over 800 simultaneously connected users at peak times, surpassing FurryMUCK by a wide margin. As of March 2007 it has 18,179 accounts of which 11,743 have been active within the last sixty days. Mission Statement (Stated) Tapestries MUCK is a cross between a real life BDSM play party, a free form role-playing environment, and a social gathering place all within a furry theme. It strives to provide a place for safe and free exploration of dominance and submission roleplay, as well as other forms of sexual expression in public and in private. Tapestries facilitates this by providing an environment that is populated exclusively by adult players and furry characters, as well as by setting guidelines that encourage tolerance and respect of other's fantasies and beliefs. WIXXX Tapestries is noted for its system of "wixxx tags," by which players may indicate their characters' sexual attributes or interests. This system has been copied, often with modifications, by other adult MUCKs. It was itself a modification of the more general "wi" system used by FurryMUCK to indicate nonsexual attributes of characters. The world of the MUCK Tapestries is based around a "culture nexus," where furry characters (as well as certain humanoid beings like elves, ogres, or centaurs — humans were against the game's policies but are now allowed it seems as of September 2014) from different backgrounds may interact with each other. Aside from the species restriction, themes are not strictly enforced. An unlimited variety of character origins are permitted by the game's administrators. The game world itself is based around the town of Layleaux, the center of most social interaction. Because of the overall adult theme, many of the MUCK's peripheral areas are themed around certain BDSM-based fetishes or interests. Reception In January 2005, Tapestries was mentioned in a Wired News article as a place to find cybersex and a factor in "the deterioration of sex chat" on IRC. Because the servers were beginning to get flooded, the game's administrators shut down new character registration for over a week, with an explanatory note. with out any mention of what type of system this actually is, the registration system has been flooeded and had to be taken offline.}} Tapestries was chosen as Sex & Games' "link of the day" on October 3, 2005. References * * * * External links * * Tapestries MUCK at WikiFur Category:MUCK Category:Furry Category:Adult Category:Needs sanitized